My ExBoyfriendBodyguard
by Ice-princess-Natalie
Summary: Yoh breaks,Anna's heart,she moves out.2 years later she becomes a famous celebrity and is in need of a bodyguard.And her also shaman agent hired the one and only shaman king Yoh Asakura. pls. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My Ex-fiancé/ Bodyguard..

**Author:** Ice-Princess-Natalie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, I repeat I do not own Shaman King.

**Summary:**I'll make this short..Yoh breaks Anna's heart, Anna moves out, becomes a famous celebrity (you know singer, model, actress you know what I mean..) and Anna is in need of a bodyguard who wouldn't be the perfect bodyguard than the shaman king says her so called also shaman ,agent, and Yoh tries to patch up things with Anna but will Anna ever stop singing heartbreaking ,top hitting chart songs?

**Author's notes**: Wow that was long… I hope this story doesn't suck…hehehe..thank you if your reading it…and..pls R&R. If possible no Flames please..

**2 Years ago…**

**Flash Back**

"_Anna.." Yoh started. Yoh was trying to tell Anna the truth but as usual he would have a hard time._

" _Yes Yoh?"Anna stared at him blankly to tell you the truth she's trying to fight back the tears for she already knows what's coming. _

"_I don't know how to say this…" Yoh continued._

"_Simple...You tell what you want to tell me." Anna simply stated looks like she's really good at acting._

"_I don't think this won't work out..you know the whole fiancé thing?" Yoh said. _

"_Really?" Anna asked her eye brows raised and it looks as if she didn't cared.. well your dead wrong bucko._

"_Yes. So I guess we should stay as friends..?" Yoh suggested._

" _.." _

"_Anna..?" Yoh said worried that he might hurt her feelings and afraid he might received the legendary left._

"_What's her name?" when she said this her voiced croaked._

"_.." Yoh looked taken back._

"_What's her name Yoh?" Anna said again._

"_How did you.." Yoh started to ask._

" _If you didn't forget Yoh..but I guess you did my so-called- gift?! Reshin?! I've known for a long time Yoh! You don't think I'm stupid enough to not know what your doing even without it..Yoh!" Anna said and then looked at him in the eye with tears streaming down her face but she quickly wiped them and lookes away._

"_.." Yoh looked shocked to see Anna like this. The strong, responsible, fearless, powerful Itako-no-Anna_

_was like a fragile child on the inside._

"_Yoh! Please.." Anna said._

"_Her name is Karin." Yoh finally said._

"_When?" Anna said_

"_During the tournament I met her and we started to see each other. But I don't get it. Why do I have to explain if you already know..?" Yoh continued and asked._

_Anna stood at looked at him with cold but tears almost streaming down in her eyes and said" Because I want to hear it from you. I want to hear from you that you never want to see me again. And you just said it Yoh."_

"_.." Yoh again looked taken back sadness and worry evident in his face._

_Anna extended her hand and waited for Yoh to shake her hand. but all Yoh did was to say.._

"_Why?"_

_Anna withdrawn her hand and put it on her side._

"_Goodbye Yoh.." Anna finally said._

_Anna turned around and finally tears fell down her cheeks._

_She packed her stuff._

_Went out of the room._

_Came down from the stairs._

_Looked at Yoh for the last time._

_Mouthed an "I Love You."_

_But he didn't notice he was looking down on the floor._

_Anna turned to face the door went out._

_Got in a cab._

_Put her hand on the window and looked at the Inn for the very last time._

_She whispered "Goodbye."_

_The taxi started to move._

_And She started to break down and cry.._

_Inside,Yoh felt tons of guilt and whispered "Goodbye."_

**Authors Message**: So? what do you think? Pls R&R flames are not accepted if you don't mind hehehe..I was thinking she could sing those songs like a boy, secret love, PS I'm still not over you…you know those kind of songs. And of course I'll put disclaimer on them. Tell me what you think. And if there are any suggestions..pls. tell me I would love to hear them,

Ice-Princess-Natalie


	2. Chapter 2:Bodyguard wanted

**Chapter two: Bodyguard wanted**

**Authors Message: **Hello, I am sorry for not uploading for so long, school caught up with me and for those who waited oh so patiently. Hope you like the new chapter. please R & R and Flames are not accepted.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

**2 years later…**

"_Yoh_!" a boy who has dirty blond hair who is short for his age yelled.

" _Yo! Manta_!" Yoh Asakura smiled.

"_So ready for your date with Karin_?" Manta eyed Yoh with amusement.

"_Yup!_" Yoh said with is cute smile.

"_Do you know where she is_?" Youh curiously asked

"_I think she's upstairs_." Manta replied.

The boys quickly went upstairs.

"_Hey Karin"_Manta said.

Yoh opening the door

"_Anna. my multi-billion star!!"_ A man with shades said.

"_What do you want Paul?!!"_ Anna annoying said.

Little did anybody know that during the time that Anna was away she was discovered to become a famous singer and up coming actress in America and is famous.

"_I have good news! You are going on your first tour but can you guess where?"_ Paul asked. 

"_I'm not in the mood Paul_! Anna warned.

"_Gosh, for a shaman you're pretty stupid._ "Said Anna under her breath.

"_Japan!"_ Paul screamed.

"_What!!??"_ Anna screamed.

" _Japan."_ Paul repeated.

'_Where exactly in JAPAN_?" Anna Asked

"_Toyko? or was it Funbari? oh yeah! Funbari that's it!"_ Paul said

"_I'm not doing it."_ Anna said.

" _What if I get you a bodyguard? Didn't want a bodyguard cause the media keeps on squeezing you?"_ Paul suggested.

"_**IF**__ I get a bodyguard. then I'll do it."_ Anna stated.

"_Good..I'll.."_ Paul said but was cut off.

"_But, He has to be a good one! Strong not stupid."_ Anna said.

"_**Maybe if I get a bodyguard, He won't notice." **_Anna thought.

Paul looked stupid in a while..

then..

"_I got it_!" Paul screamed.

" _I got the perfect man."_ He guaranteed.

"_Whatever."_ was all Anna said..

"_Don't worry_." then Paul took his cell phone out and dialed someone's number.

_**RINGG!! RINGG!!! RINGG!!!**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Shaman King!! Yoh!! How are you?"_ Paul said on the other line on the phone

"_Hi Paul,what do you want?"_ Yoh asked

" _Listen my star, needs a bodyguard or she won't do her first tou_r." Paul said.

Paul looking behind seeing Anna listening to her songs,Little did Paul know that Anna and Yoh had a history.

"_And?"_ Yoh asked.

" _Would you her bodyguard just for the whole tour please?"_ Paul pleaded.

" _What?"_

"_Please Yoh,PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"_ Paul Pleaded.

"_Ok fine fine."_ Yoh gave in.

"_Great ! Oh and I'm sure you'll get along well with her she's a shaman you know an Itako in fact."_ Paul said.

"_See you next week_." Paul siad then hung up.

"_So? Who was it?"_ Manta asked.

"_Oh just some friend of mine, Anna come with me to a concert I'm going to bodyguard a famous singer." _Yoh said.

"_Sure why not."_ Manta said.

" _It's not like something bad is going to happen right?"_ Yoh said.

"_With you,I don't think so."_ Manta smiled.

"_So?"_ Anna asked.

"_You've got your bodyguard."_ Paul assured.

" _Hmm..Who is it?"_ Anna asked.

"_It's a surprise,you'll meet him when we get there next week_." Paul said.

Anna rolls her eyes.

"_Whatever."_ and puts on her headphones again.

**Next week..**

"_Oh look here's the plane!"_ Manta said excitedly.

"_Yeah. Come on."_ Yoh said..

The planes stairs came down.

Paul come out and shakes hands with Manta and Yoh.

"_May I present to you America's newest multi-billion singer.."_

then Anna came out.

"_..Anna Kyoyama!!!"_ Paul announced.

Then Anna looked down and went face-to-face eith none other than Yoh Asakura.

"_Yoh."_ Anna said quietly.

"_Anna_" Yoh said.

Both of them looked dumbstruck.

**To be continued..**

**Chapter Three: Destiny takes place**

**Author's Notes: **So? Did you like it? Please R & R, again No flames and thank you for waiting patiently.

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3:Destiny takes Place

**Chapter Three: Destiny takes place**

**Author's Note : **Hi! Sorry for a short chapter last time, I promise to make this chapter longer.

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King.

**Flashback:**

"_Oh look here's the plane!"_ Manta said excitedly.

"_Yeah. Come on."_ Yoh said..

The planes stairs came down.

Paul come out and shakes hands with Manta and Yoh.

"_May I present to you America's newest multi-billion singer.."_

then Anna came out.

"_..Anna Kyoyama!!!"_ Paul announced.

Then Anna looked down and went face-to-face with none other than Yoh Asakura.

"_Yoh."_ Anna said quietly.

"_Anna_" Yoh said.

Both of them looked dumbstruck.

**Present Time**

Anna and Yoh stared at each other for almost like an eternity,

Manta looking panicky back and forth at Anna and Yoh,

Paul looking stupid.

Then..

"_Have you two known each other_?" Paul asked.

"…" Anna and Yoh couldn't answer Paul's question .

"_Yeah, they we're_.." Manta said.

"_**Shut up Shorty**_" Anna yelled.

Anna looked angrily at all of the three men.

Then she looked at her shaman manager.

"_**This is MY BODYGUARD!?**_" She asked Paul furious.

"_eep..Y-yes._." Paul answered petrified.

"_**You want the shaman king to be MY BODYGUARD?!!"**_ Anna furious.

"_Yes_.." Paul said more petrified than ever.

".." Anna was silent for awhile,

".." Yoh still dumbfounded.

Manta looking scared.

Paul looking stupid and scared,

"_I don't want a bodyguard anymore_." Anna said silent.

"_But you're still going to do the tour right?_" Paul asked hopefully.

"_Without a bodyguard I'm not_." Anna said.

Paul looked confused.

"_But I already got you the most powerful shaman to be your bodyguard_." Paul pointed out

"_Without me.. He wouldn't be.."_ Anna said looking at Yoh.

Yoh looked at Anna, then turned away.

Manta looking worried at Anna and Yoh back and forth.

Anna let out a sigh causing all three men to look at her.

"_I'm going back the plane_." Anna said walking back to her private plane.

Paul looked confused **AGAIN.**

Paul ran to Yoh "_Yoh,please talk to her_!"

"_Why_ _me?_" Yoh asked

"_Because! You could convince anybody. __**PLEASE**_." Paul Begged.

Yoh let a long sigh _**"Why do I have to be such a softie?"**_ Yoh asked himself

"_Okay I 'll talk to her_." Yoh smiled softly.

"_Thank you._" Paul cried.

Yoh walked to the private plane.

" _I really wonder how they knew each other_?" Paul wondered loudly standing next to Manta watching Yoh walking to the plane to talk to Anna.

"_Because the were engaged_." Manta quietly said.

Paul looked at Manta shocked then smiled.

"_Now I know who she's singing about_." Paul said

Manta also smiled.

"_I hope they realize Destiny will always follow them,no matter how they try to run away_."

Paul nodded smiling.

Both him and Manta looked at Yoh entering the plane.

"_Before it's too late_.." Both of them said.

**At the Plane**

Yoh entered the plane. He heard a crash..

"_Ouch!_" A voice shouted.

Yoh quickly went to the shout and found Anna holding her bloody hand.

Anna looked up at Yoh "_What are you doing here_?!" she asked.

"_I..ah_.."Yoh was finding out the words to say but was cut of with another shout.

Yoh by instinct quickly took Anna's wounded hand and was going to heal it but Anna quickly took her hand away.

"_What do you think you're doing __**ASAKURA**_?" Anna holding her hand and looking at him with anger and wonder.

Yoh looked taken back; Anna never called him by his last name.

"_We need to heal your hand_." Yoh said.

"_I can heal my own wounds_." Anna said sternly taking a step back.

"_Anna,Please just let me heal it_." Yoh said.

Anna looked at him for a while she realized that she can't heal her hand.

"_Okay..but remember you can't heal __**ALL **__wounds_." Anna said holding out her wounded hand.

Yoh for awhile looked at her but took her hand and started to heal her.

"_So how did you get this_ ?" Yoh asked while healing Anna's hand then looked her.

Yoh notice that Anna's cold eyes were colder, but her beauty matured than the last time they saw each other and her golden blonde hair was once short but is up to her back.

"_I broke a vase_." Anna said.

"_So how did you became this superstar_?" Yoh asked.

Anna just shrugged.

"_What kind of songs do you sing? What are they about_?" Yoh asked finishing healing her hand,smiling.

"_That is none of your business_." Anna said.

"_Oh,sorry._" Yoh apologized.

" _Are you still gonna be my bodyguard_?'" Anna asked.

"_Yeah,I owe Paul_." Yoh simpled said.

"_How?_" Anna innocently asked.

"_I met Karin at one of his parties_." Yoh said.

"_Oh_." was all Anna said.

"_You know we still could be friends_." Yoh said.

"_I don't want to_." Anna stated.

She stood up going to the plane's door opening it " _You can go now_."

Yoh stood up "_Anna,we may not be engaged, but we're still friends_."

"_We were never friends Yoh_." Anna said sternly.

"_Anna._."

"_**LEAVE!**_" Anna shouted.

Yoh sighed and went out of the plane. Anna closed the door then lean on it and sliding down until she hit the floor and cried.

**Meanwhile…**

"_Yoh!_" Manta shouted and ran to a sad Yoh.

"_What's_ _the matter _?" Manta said curious,

"_Nothing_." Yoh said.

Then Paul suddenly appered.

"_Well? Did she agree_?" Paul asked excitingly.

"_I think so_." Yoh answered.

"_Yes_!!" Paul said.

"_Oh,you didn't tell me you and Anna was engaged_." Paul said.

"_It was an arranged engagement, and while we were arranged to be married, I was dating Karin. then when I told Anna who did know all the time, left which is now why my family is disappointed in me and won't talk to me unless it's urgent or in a family reunion, and the reason why they wouldn't accept Karin_ _as my girlfriend_." Yoh explained.

Paul again looked at Yoh and said

"_Oh…_" 

Yoh silently walked to the car and said " _I'll start tomorrow_!"

Left Manta and Paul to look at him.

"_I think Destiny is finally taking it's place_." Manta said smiling.

"_I think it is_." Paul smiled.

**Meanwhile at Asakura's Main Mansion…**

Four people face each other sitting in a table.

In the center is a candle with beads and a picture of a little girl

There were two adults and two older adults.

Two woman and two men

Then the older woman suddenly spoke.

"_She has arrived_."

"_Are you sure Mother_?" A man with a mask said.

"_My wife, are you very certain_?" The older man Asked.

"_Mother, are you sure_?" A woman in her thirties asked

"_Yes,I am sure_." The older woman smiled.

The three also smiled.

**To be continued…..**

**Author's Note: For some reason I think it's short but I did my best,I hope you liked the thrid chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! no flames please.**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4:Someday

A/N: Guyz

**A/N: Guys!! I am soo very very very very sorry for a very late update. I had a bit of a writer's block for this story and a even bigger writer's block in my other story. Thank you for patiently waiting, if you have any suggestions just tell me okay? Because all of your suggestions are very much appreciated. Oh, If you like Harry Potter, I hope you guys check out my story It's called "I'm Still Here" it's a Draco/Astoria fic . Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**Title: My Ex-Boyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Chapter Four: Someday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King nor do I own the songs that are in this story.**

**Chapter Four: Someday**

**When Yoh and Manta finally went home..**

"Yoh..." Manta said looking at the young Shaman King.

"Yeah?" Yoh said looking at Manta smiling.

"Are you okay?" Manta said Yoh looking concerned.

"Yeah, Why?" Yoh said answering and asking Manta

"Well, you were kind of quiet the whole ride through here." Manta answered

"Oh is that so?" Yoh said laughing slightly scratching the back of his head while He and Manta going inside the house.

"Yoh!" a feminine voice called out Yoh's name. Both He and Manta turned to see a girl with brown hair. Yoh, turning around was suddenly hugged by the girl.

"Hey Karin." Yoh said hugging the brunette. Karin smiled and tiptoed and was about to kiss him on the lips but then…

"**YOH!!**" Paul was suddenly in between them.

"Paul!" Yoh said while he and Karin parted. Karin frowned and thought _**"Why does happen when every time me and Yoh try to kiss on the lips something comes up?! This has been happening for 2 years!!" **_It's easy to see that she was frustrated.

"Hi Paul." Karin said to Paul smiling. And thought _**"Oh well, I've got lots of time."**_

"Who are you?" Ren suddenly appeared in front of Paul pointing his Kwan Do in Paul's face. While Paul was looking terrified.

"Hey Ren! He's a friend of mine." Yoh said holding Ren's shoulder. Ren mouthed an "o" and put down his Kwan Do. Horo-Horo and his sister were scrutinizing Paul. While Paul looked uneasy. Lyserg was just sipping his tea while sitting near the table where Yoh and the others were, He was joined by Jeanne, Jun and Lee Pai Long with all of their respective spirits floating around who looked like they were having a little tea party while Tamao was cooking cakes at the kitchen where Ponchi and Konchi was helping her while Ryu was apparently scrutinizing Paul with The aniu siblings. Chocolove was apparently just sleeping.

"Paul, I would like you to meet, Ren Tao, Horo-Horo, Horo-Horo's sister Pilika, Lyserg, Iron Maiden Jeanne, Jun Tao who is Ren's older sister and Ryu." Yoh said introducing Paul.

"Hi!" They said greeting Paul.

"Our spirits and you remember Karin." Yoh said putting his arm around Karin.

The spirits waved and Karin just smiled at Paul.

"Hey." Paul said smiling.

"So Paul, what are you doing here?" Manta asked Paul

Paul looked stupid for awhile…

"Oh! Right I cam here to tell Yoh to go to this place on about 2pm tomorrow." Paul said giving Yoh a card that said "Funbari Musical Stadium'"

"Funbari Music Stadium?" Pilika said while she and the gang looked at the card.

"That's the biggest Stadium here!" Pilika said in amazement,

"You could bring your friends if you'd like, I'll just order a bigger buffet." Paul said smiling.

"Yeah!! We're going out tomorrow!" The noisy people and the noisy spirits exclaimed and started to dance around.

"Well, I got to go now." Paul said waving to Yoh and The others.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!!" They all said in unison.

"Yoh, why are you going to the Stadium?" Tamao asked Yoh. All of the others looked at him with curiosity.

"I did Paul a favor." Yoh answered shortly.

"What favor?" Horo-Horo asked Yoh

"Well, He asked me to be a bodyguard for his client." Yoh answered.

"So, who is he?" Ryu asked.

"She actually turns out to be Anna Kyoyama." Yoh answered and he looked kind of embarrassed an all eyes turned to Karin.

"Anna Kyoyama? You mean to say you're going to be watching over that woman? Did she put you up to this?" Karin asked Yoh and she didn't look happy.

"Paul asked me to do it." Yoh said.

"And SHE wanted YOU to be her bodyguard didn't she?!" Karin said clearly jealous

'No, she didn't even know, Paul thought that Anna would be much more comfortable if she had The Shaman King as a bodyguard." Yoh explained.

"And she let you be her bodyguard?!" Karin said crossing her arms.

"She didn't want to, she threw a rampage, Paul and I tried to convince her, and she finally gave up." Yoh again explained to his jealous girlfriend

"You wanted her to stay?" Karin said

"I owe Paul a favor, he asked me to convince her." Yoh said looking at Karin a little bit annoyed.

"Why?" Karin asked Yoh who seemed angrier by the second while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Karin, you shouldn't feel threatened. Anna could seem mean and cold but she's a good person and YOU'RE my girlfriend." Yoh said. Karin just looked at Yoh.

"Okay, But I'll come with you tomorrow; I've never seen her before." Karin said to Yoh hugging himin the process.

"Thank you." Yoh said.

"Get a room!!" Ren and the others said in unison. Karin and Yoh just smiled.

**MEANWHILE AT ANNA'S TEMPORARY BEACH HOUSE…**

Anna was in a room where she was playing some instruments and practicing her songs.

Then suddenly,

**DING DONG!!**

Anna ignored it, and continued to what she was doing.

**DING DONG!!**

Anna ignored it again.

**DING DONG!!**

Anna ignored it again.

**DING DONG!! DING DONG!! DIIINNGGG DOONG!!**

"What the freaking hell is wrong with these people?!" Anna said stomping towards the door.

"What?!" Anna demanded and was surprise to see..

"Ren Tao." Anna said surprised.

"Hello Anna, it's nice to see that you haven't forgotten me." Ren said smirking.

"What do you want?" Anna asked Ren. Ren however smirked and said

"My, my, aren't you going to invite me inside your wonderful home?"

" No. why do you think I'm gonna let you in?" Anna said raising an eyebrow.

"Well. If you don't.." Ren said then suddenly Bason appeared behind his back.

"If I don't?" Anna said raising both eyebrows and her shikagami appeared.

**SILENCE…..**

"Well?" Anna said

"Let me come inside." Ren said.

"No." Anna said.

"Please?" Ren said.

**MORE SILENCE…**

"Only because you said please." Anna said stepping to the other side of to make way for Ren to go inside.

"Thanks." Ren said going inside.

"You got a nice place here, better that the Inn." Ren said.

Anna just ignored that compliment and went through her kitchen and said.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Milk, if you don't mind." Ren said.

"You still got that milk thing going huh?" Anna said

"Yep. Got a problem with that?" Ren asked.

"No." Anna said giving him his milk while the both were outside in sitting in the terrace just staring at the beach.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked looking at Ren who was sitting across the terrace there was a mini table in between them.

"Can't I just come by and see how you're doing?" Ren asked innocently.

"No, cause you aren't like that." Anna said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well you got be there, I don't like that Karin." Ren said

"But Ren…" Anna said looking at Ren. Ren looked at Anna.

"You don't like anybody." Anna said smiling a bit.

"True, but I like some people." Ren said smiling.

"Touché." Anna said looking at the beach.

"So, how did you get to be like this?" Ren asked Anna.

"I don't know, it happened so fast one time I was boarding a public plane and now I'm boarding off a private Jet." Anna answered then she sighed.

"So, how are things going at the Inn?" Anna asking,

"It's the same, well, without you and Karin being there." Ren said.

"Well, are you all happy?" Anna asked.

"Well, yeah. But you know, Jun sometimes misses you." Ren said,

"Yeah, I missed her too." Anna said

"Yoh and Karin have a little bit of a couple's issue." Ren said.

"Is that so? Let me guess, they got in a fight just a while ago?" Anna said.

"Yup." Ren said and drank his milk.

"And it was about him being my bodyguard right?" Anna asked while taking a sip from her Tea.

"Well, yes." Ren said.

"But she decided to let it be?" Anna said.

"You got that right." Ren said.

"I'm telling you, I loath the idea of Asakura being my bodyguard or even near me." Anna said frowning down at her tea.

"Then why did you let him?" Ren asked.

"I felt that I owe Paul, I mean he did went to all through that trouble to get me a bodyguard and he was right about the shaman king being your bodyguard is a good choice." Anna said.

"…" Ren couldn't say anything about that.

"Is she nice?" Anna asked.

"Who?" Ren asked her.

"Karin." Anna said,

"Kind of." Ren answered.

"Oh, is that so." Anna said

"How are the others?" Anna asked,

"Fine." Ren said.

"That's good." Anna said

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the stadium?" Ren said while standing to walk to the door.

"You're coming with Yoh?" Anna asked him, her face showing no emotion, showing him to the way out.

"Yeah, Paul invited us. What are you going to do there anyway?" Ren raising an eyebrow, as he stopped in front of the door.

"Rehearsal." Anna said simply also in front of the door.

"For what?" Ren asking while Anna was opening the door.

"You'll see in the news tomorrow or in the paper or magazines." Anna answered waving her hand,

"Why?" Ren asked while going outside and turned to Anna

"You'll see." Anna said and then she closed the door with a **SLAM!!**

**OUTSIDE…**

"Master, are you sure about meddling into things?" Bason asked Ren in spirit ball form.

"I am not meddling Bason, I just wanted to know what's going on." Ren answered.

"As you say Master Ren." Bason said.

"My sister knows almost everything that has been going on things in the business that Anna is in right now; maybe we should go home and ask her." Ren said.

"Of course Master." Bason said.

**AND THEN REN AND BASON DISAPPERED INTO THE NIGHT. . .**

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Master Yoh." Amidamaru said in his spirit ball form. It was now 10:00 am and still Our Shaman King is still asleep.

"Master Yoh." Amidamaru repeated.

"Master Yoh." He said again.

Yoh just turned to the other side of the futon, and just grumbled and mumbled..

"…5…minutes..."

"Hey Yoh!! You still asleep yet?!" Horo-Horo exclaimed as he went inside the room. Followed by Manta who was just smiling while walking inside Yoh's room.

"Of course he is." Ren said looking bored as ever his hands in his pockets as he walked inside.

"Good Morning!!" Both Jun and Pilika chirped as they followed inside.

"Yoh!! You awake yet? I heard that we are going to Funbari music Stadium.

"Good Morning, everybody." Lyserg, Jeanne and Tamao said in unison. Now everybody was in the room. Ryu was just looking at Yoh smiling at him saying about Yoh being super lazy.

"Master Yoh isn't waking up." Amidamaru said sighing a bit.

"Yoh, wake up. We have to pick up Karin and we have to go to the stadium." Horo-Horo said shaking his friend. Yoh just flopped back into his futon after the failed attempt of shaking him by Horo-Horo. Yoh was mumbling..

"….one more lap…must not...Disappoint …hmmm….Anna…" then he went back to snoring.

Every body just smiled at him, and Jun said.

"He sure he's lucky that Karin isn't here." Everybody nodded.

"How are we going to wake him up?" Pilika asked.

"I have an idea, Ponchi and Konchi can either one of you guys can do Anna's voice?" Tamao asked her spirits.

"Yeah, Ponchi can do it." Konchi said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it already!" Ren said as usual being impatient. Ponchi went to Yoh's side he took a deep breath and shouted in Anna's scary voice..

"**GET UP YOH!! YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR LAPS!! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I SWEAR I WILL ROAST YOU AND MAKE HORO-HORO EAT YOU!!" **

"No! I'll wake up! Just don't roast me!!" Yoh yelled pleading to the voice as woke up.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Everyone in the room laughed hysterically.

" Very funny guys." Yoh said.

"Oh yeah, that was rich." Horo-Horo said wiping his tears of laughter. Ren smirked at Yoh. Pilika, Tamao, Jeanne and Jun were covering their mouths. While Lyserg and Ryu were just smiling .Chocolove said...

"My jokes are funnier."

"Okay, okay I have to prepare now. So, if you guys don't mind I have to prepare." Yoh said smiling at them.

"Are you gonna wear a black suit and sunglasses?" Pilika asked.

"Umm, I don't think so, Paul didn't say anything." Yoh said standing up.

"Oh, okay." Pilika said.

"Okay, okay, let's go downstairs everybody!!" Jun said pushing everybody out of the door. She closed the door softly, leaving Yoh and Amidamaru in the room.

"Is something wrong Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his guardian spirit.

"No, it's just that I am afraid of the upcoming of Ms. Anna and Ms. Karin when they meet." Amidamaru said concern etched in his face.

"I know, me too." Yoh said frowning.

**AFTER ABOUT 2 HOURS. . . (12:00 pm)**

Yoh went down stairs and saw his friend looking as bored as ever. Jun was hugging her baby brother. Ren was blushing while he was frowning. Horo-Horo made fun of Ren. Pilika and Tamao were just playing cards. Ryu was in front of the mirror fixing his hair. Lyserg and Jeanne were sitting down at the couch sneaking glances at each other. Chocolove was in between them and was clearly annoyed but decided to ignore and scribbled jokes up on a piece of paper. Manta was just reading a book.

"Let's go guys. Paul said that the limo's waiting outside." Yoh said smiling. Then He got trampled on by the group who was excited to go to the stadium. Then they stopped outside because there was Karin and Paul waiting for them. Yoh joined everybody outside and was welcomed by a hug and a kiss on the cheek by Karin and shook hands with Paul.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys decided to go out early." Paul said smiling.

"Well, the drive is about 2 hours 'cause the stadium is on top of a hill ." Paul said smiling.

"It's a good thing we woke Yoh up." Manta smiled.

"Okay, so let's get in." Paul said opening the door. Everybody rushed in. While Paul decided to be at the front seat.

"Wow. I could live here," Horo-Horo said. Of course he was next to the stocked mini-fridge.

Pilika was flipping channels and then she heard a ….

"Hey! Go back!" It was Jun. Pilika complied and they were all shocked to see on the TV screen, was Anna Kyoyama. Well, a picture of her in one of the talk shows in the states. Two women went

"**Well, Sarah I guess everybody now knows who Anna Kyoyama is." A woman with red hair said.**

"**Well, Almost everyone does Donna ." Sarah said.**

" **Her voce is said to be like the angels above." Sarah said,**

"**She has talent." Donna said. Sarah nodding in agreement.**

"**This multi-billon star got a golden record for her first album, a diamond for her second." Donna said.**

"**Well, she clearly is the woman to be right now. With her career on fire and so has her very good physic, her male fans are just dying to be the man by her side." Donna said smiling.**

" **I agree to that, and Anna herself is a very respectable woman, though as men would say that she's "hot", she doesn't wear anything that would be too much." Sarah said while she smiled.**

" **If she ever got dumped by a guy, well, we are all telling you, if you ever were in a relationship with The Anna Kyoyama.. It's your loss." Donna said.**

Everyone looked at Yoh, who was sleeping, Karin frowned and all looked back at the screen. Little did they know Yoh was only pretending, he was in fact frowning at the comment.

Pilika just turned off the TV. Then it was silent for a moment. Everybody could hear Yoh's snoring; now he was really asleep. And then everybody just started to make noise again. They went through pit stops. Convenience stores. Everybody got bored when Ren saw the stadium. Everybody got all excited. And finally they were inside the stadium.

They could see a lot of chairs. It looked much more of an Opera House. At the stage you could see microphones instruments but in the center stage was a grand piano. They all stopped in the center spot of the Opera house like stadium, while Paul was running up to the stage. And they saw none other than Anna Kyoyama herself; she apparently didn't notice them for she was standing at the side of the piano looking at her music and was also facing the side of the piano. Paul came up to her and she looked at him while he was whispering something to Anna, her facial expression was well, nothing. Then Paul walked into back stage. But she apparently didn't turn around to look at them; Paul forgot to tell her that they were there. Anna was wearing a black tank top; she wore black knee-length pants. Her well figured Boy. Her expression was emotionless.

Anna sighed. Went to the front part of the piano where it was facing the wall of the stage, while the piano's back part was facing the empty seat and the silent group. Luckily, she grew taller and you could see her face. Her piano was black with a small microphone on top of the piano near about 5 inches to her mouth. Then she took a deep breath and started to play the piano and she sang in a soft voice…

_**Someday you'll gonna realize  
One day you'll see through my eyes  
But then I won't even be there  
I'll be happy somewhere  
Even if i can't**_

The group was amazed. The lady in the TV was right she has a voice of an angel.

_**I know  
You don't really see my worth  
You think your the last guy on earth  
Well I've got news for you  
I know I'm not that strong  
But it won't take long  
Won't take long  
**_

Anna's expression looked sincere while she was singing and playing.

_**Coz someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way, I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Someday, someday  
**_

Yoh looked at Anna; He felt guilt. Ren, Horo, Chocolove, and Lyserg looked at sad. Pilika, Jeanne, Tamao and Jun looked concerned. Kori, Morphin, Amidamaru, Bason, Tokagero, Mic, Ponchi and Konchi looked like they were gonna cry. Karin just looked at Anna.

_**But now  
I know you can't tell  
I'm down, and I'm not doing well  
But one day these tears  
They will all run dry  
I won't have to cry  
Sweet goodbye  
**_

Anna sang in a bittersweet smile, which mad the group a little bit sadder, and Yoh a lot more guilty, and Karin a lot jealous.

_**Coz someday, someone's gonna love me  
The way, I wanted you to need me  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
One day I'll forget about you  
You'll see, I won't even miss you  
Someday, I know someone's gonna be there**_

Anna sang in a soft but a little bit higher voice.

_**Someday, someone's gonna love me**_

_**The way, I wanted you to need me**_

_**Someday, someone's gonna take your place**_

_**One day, I'll forget about you**_

_**You'll see. I won't even miss you**_

_**Someday, someday**_

Anna finished off with playing the piano with the songs lasts notes.

**CLAP..CLAP..CLAP..**

Anna looked up and got up and went at the front of the stage only to see, The spirits looking teary-eyed, Jun and the other girls with Horo-Horo and Ryu with tear stained faces, Lyserg smiling a sad smile. Karin looking at Anna with both of her eyebrows rose. Yoh was looking at Anna looking as guilty as ever, Ren was smirking for he was the one who was clapping. Manta looked from Anna to Yoh looking scared.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again. Looked at the group and silently turned around at went to back stage. Then, she went back to the front stage went down from the stage stairs and said…

"Ren, you didn't say** EVERYONE** was coming here last night."

"I thought you understood. But look, Faust isn't here," Ren said smirking. Anna frowned.

Jun couldn't hold her excitement much longer, she hugged Anna. The other girls followed the suit. Ryu came up to Anna praising her on how talented she was and how beautiful and matured she was. Horo-Horo went up to Anna to greet her and asking if where the buffet table was which she pointed. Amidamaru greeting Anna and so did the guardian spirits. Yoh and Karin just nodded to Anna.

"Wait a minute!!" Horo-Horo said causing the greeting to stop.

"Why was Ren at your house last night?" Horo-Hore asked Anna, which caught everyone's attention.

"We talked." Anna said.

"What did you talked about?" Horo-Horo looking suspicious at both Ren and Anna.

" Baka." Anna said looking at Horo-Horo annoyed.

"Look, I asked Ren to see how Anna was doing alright Horo?" Jun said explaining everything.

"Oh." Everyone said.

"So, you're Karin." Anna said. All eyes were now on Anna and Karin. Yoh gulped nervously.

"Yes, I'm Karin Takashi." Karin said with pride.

"Nice to meet you." Anna said simply. Then she looked at Yoh then she went near him until they were face to face. Anna looked at Yoh square in the eye. She took a something of her finger of her left hand. with her right Anna had it in her right hand, her other taking Yoh's hand and placed the ring on the palm of the hand that she was holding and motioned it to close and she let go of Yoh's hand and said…

"I think this belongs to you, anyway it IS supposed to be for the Asakura bride right?"

Yoh just looked at Anna. Anna however just turned around. Yoh looked at his closed hand and opened it to look at it. He looked up to look at Anna. To see her up on the stage again, her back facing him, she turned her head a bit and smiled in a bittersweet way, only for Yoh to see it. He looked back at his hand and gain he saw in his palm was…

**The Asakura Family Ring…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Author's Note: Again, I so very sorry that I took so long to update. How you guys like this chapter. Since I got lots of free time, I could update sooner. If you guys have any suggestions, all of them are very much welcome and appreciated. Please don't forget to review. And FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED.**

**Thanks again. **

**Take Care.**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	5. Chapter 5:Man Of My Life

Author's Note: Hello there

**Author's Note: Hello there! Thanks for reading. And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Title: My Ex-Boyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Chapter Five: Man of my Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

Yoh sighed, it was already night time, everyone went to sleep he was up on the lying on the roof. He sat up and sighed again. He took something from his pocket and in his hands and opened his hand and he saw again for the third time in 2 years was the…

**The Asakura Ring…**

Yoh sighed again; He remembered when he gave this to Anna.

**Flashback**

_It was a full moon that night, Yoh was up on the roof of the Asakura Mansion, It was so quiet and peaceful, and Yoh wished that this moment would last forever. Suddenly he heard a voice..._

"_Yoh?" Yoh turned around to see a 14 year old Anna climbing up on the roof. Yoh was also 14 years old. 2 years before the 16 year old Yoh had to compete for the title of Shaman King._

"_Hey, What are you still doing up?" Yoh said smiling at Anna. Anna looked at Yoh and sat beside him and said._

"_I should be asking you the same question." _

"_Hehehe…" Yoh just laughed and scraped the back of his head. He looked at Anna while she was looking at the moon, and he saw the Ice Goddess smiling. Yoh's heart melted, then he realized that he wanted to give her something._

"_Anna." Yoh said looking at Anna. Anna looked at Yoh and said "Yes?"_

_Then Yoh kissed her on the cheek, Anna, her eyes wide open was shocked, Yoh who knew that she would be slipped something into her finger, and he pulled away. Leaving Anna staring at him, Yoh said._

"_You don't mind if you're the one who's going to wear this all your life?" Holding Anna's left hand and in her ring finger was the Asakura Ring, it was a silver/gold ring with a 7 karat diamond and on the center was the Asakura crest._

_Anna looked at the ring and looked at Yoh, Yoh looking at Anna's face, her lips formed into a huge angelic smile that showed her teeth and she lunged towards him giving him a hug and cause them for almost to fall off the roof, Anna for the first time in her 14 year old life, showed her true feelings and never regretted it._

**End of Flashback..**

He smiled at that memory, again he sighed.

" Master Yoh?" Yoh turned around and he saw Amidamaru, but somehow he wanted to see Anna.

"Yes Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his power spirit.

"Are you alright? You have been pretty quiet ever since Miss Anna gave you whatever she gave you." Amidamaru said.

"I'm fine Amidamaru." Yoh said smiling at Amidamaru. However the samurai was not convinced.

"What did Miss Anna give you if you don't mind me asking?" Amidamaru asked the young boy.

"This." Yoh said showing the ring.

"Is that a ring?" Amidamaru asked in amazement.

"Yes." Yoh answered.

"Is that the Asakura crest at the center?" Amidamaru asked.

"Yes, It's the Asakura Ring." Yoh said.

"Why do you have that?" Amidamaru asked.

"Well, the heir, well the male heir anyway, has to give this to the one he's going to marry, and promise to love and cherish the person who the heir gives the ring to forever." Yoh explained.

"Forever? Like Forever, Forever?" Amidamaru asked.

"Yes, Forever like Eternity, Infinity forever." Yoh said.

"Forever?" Amidamaru asked again,

"Forever." Yoh repeated.

"Forever?" Amidamaru said.

"**FOREVER." **Yoh said firmly.

"Oh." Amidamaru said.

"Yep." Yoh said.

" Then, Why did you give it to Miss Anna?" Amidamaru asked.

"Well, she was my fiancée before." Yoh explained.

"But you broke up with her, and well, when you gave the ring you promised to be with that person forever right?" Amidamaru asked innocently.

"…" Yoh couldn't say anything. Then Amidamaru realized that he offended his Master.

"I'm sorry Master Yoh." Amidamaru apologized. Yoh shook his head and smiled and said

"It's okay." Amidamaru still looked worried.

"I'm going to sleep, good night Amidamaru." Yoh said going down the roof and into his room.

"Sleep well Yoh." Amidamaru said.

**MEANWHILE WITH ANNA…**

Anna just came from a party, she didn't drink or dance or do anything there she was just there, sitting around and went home after being there for an hour, and is now at her beach house opening her fridge, and saw 2 bottles of champagne. Now, she only drinks only one glass and only on parties. She was very depressed and needed something to take the pain away even for a while, it works so they say she didn't' want to make a habit of it. She was after all, she was a respectable woman.

"Cheers." Anna said while pouring the champagne on the glass and drinking in with one gulp. Then she looked at the empty glass that was in her left hand and the bottle with her right and she threw the bottle behind and drank the bottle instead.

**How sad and yet, the night went on….**

**The very next day… ( 7:00 am )**

**DING DONG!!**

"Who could be that?" Tamao asked while getting up the sofa. Everybody was also curious and they were silent and no one moved. They were eating breakfast in the living room, either they were eating on the floor using like 3 coffee tables to put their plates or they use the sofa while bickering. Then they heard a click, a creak of opening the door and footsteps. Everybody prepared for maybe an attack or something and they saw something that they thought that wouldn't be inside of the Inn for a long, long, long time…

"The key still works." The intruder says holding out a key, her other hand on her hips, the intruder wore those bug-eyed black sunglasses, and she wore a collarless, sleeveless big black sweat shirt and underneath the intruder wore black slacks, her hair unruly and untied.

"Miss Anna!" Ryu said.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Horo-Horo asked amazed.

"Miss Anna, would you like some pancakes?" Tamao asked holding a plate full of pancakes.

"Hi Miss Anna!" Pilika said.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked. He looked very surprised to see Anna.

"Miss Anna, How are you?" Jeanne said.

"I trust that you are well?" Lyserg asked.

"Miss Anna!" Amidamaru said.

"It's nice to see you again Mistress Anna." Faust said, he and Eliza were there.

"Hey Anna." Manta said.

"Mistress Anna!" Tokagero and Mosuke said.

"Anna, are you alright?" Jun asked.

Everybody started to ask so many questions for so many times. Anna's hangover hurt so much. And it hurt more when Yoh came into the room. He woke up early

"Everybody SHUT UP!!" Anna yelled. And like her command everybody did shut up.

"Thank you and No, I didn't come here to eat and yes, I'm fine and I am here to ask a favor from Yoh." Anna said answering all their questions.

"Err..yeah?" Yoh said. Anna turned to his direction. Anna looked like she had a bad head ache.

"Anna, you okay?" Yoh asked looking concerned. He held out his hand to touch Anna's shoulder but Anna slapped it away. Yoh was shocked but he kind of knew that it would happen and the group just fell silent and watch.

"I'm fine, just a hangover." Anna said she took her purse and opened it and looked for something then she took a piece of paper and gave it to Yoh and said..

"I want you to pick up somebody at the airport ,on the same Jet that I was on and make a sign with the words that are written in that piece of paper and you have to pick him up later at 10:00 am and I'll pick him up here in the Inn at 2 pm alright?"

"Can we come?" Horo-Horo asked.

"Yes and you will no longer use the limo, your going to use my personal bus" Anna said.

"Oh yeah!" The group whooped for joy.

"Wait, him? We are picking up a guy from the airport?" Ren asked.

"Yes." Anna answered.

"Who is it?" Yoh asked this time everybody's eyes were on him.

"You'll find out." Anna said turning around and started to walk out of the room and stopped and said..

"And Yoh.."

Yoh looked at Anna and the others did too, and Anna turned around and pointing her finger at him and said…

" If anything happens to him, I will kill the people you love and Yoh." With venom in her voice.

"What is he to you?" Jun asked. Anna took of her glasses, her eyes looked puffy. But her emotionless, beautiful face was now graced with a beautiful smile which shocked the hell out of everybody and she said…

"**HE'S THE MAN OF MY LIFE."**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: So? Did you like it? I hope you like it. I would like to dedicate this to one of my dearest best friend, Kia 511 who's birthday is on May 11. Happy Birthday Nee-san!! Love you!! And Thanks you for reading. Pls don't forget to review and No Flames. Sorry if this chspter was short and maybe the next one too.**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	6. Chapter 6:Who are you

Authors Note: Hello, thanks for waiting, I updated as soon as I can

**Authors Note: Hello, thanks for waiting, I updated as soon as I can. I had a lot to think about. Anyway, I hope that you guys would read and review my story I'm still Here. Thanks for reading this chapter. I would like to dedicate this to everyone who patiently waited for me to update for how long, and I hope that you would like this story. Don't forget to Review and remember FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED. Thanks.**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Title: My Ex-Boyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Chapter Six: Who are you?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the songs that might appear in the previous and future chapters of this story.**

**Just a while ago….(kinda like a flash back)  
**

"_I want you to pick up somebody at the airport, on the same Jet that I was on and make a sign with the words that are written in that piece of paper and you have to pick him up later at 10:00 am and I'll pick him up here in the Inn at 2 pm alright?" _

"_Can we come?" Horo-Horo asked._

"_Yes and you will no longer use the limo, your going to use my personal bus" Anna said._

"_Oh yeah!" The group whooped for joy._

"_Wait, him? We are picking up a guy from the airport?" Ren asked._

"_Yes." Anna answered._

"_Who is it?" Yoh asked this time everybody's eyes were on him._

"_You'll find out." Anna said turning around and started to walk out of the room and stopped and said.._

"_And Yoh.."_

_Yoh looked at Anna and the others did too, and Anna turned around and pointing her finger at him and said…_

"_If anything happens to him, I will kill the people you love Yoh." With venom in her voice._

"_What is he to you?" Jun asked. Anna took of her glasses, her eyes looked puffy. But her emotionless, beautiful face was now graced with a beautiful smile which shocked the hell out of everybody and she said…_

"_**HE'S THE MAN OF MY LIFE."**_

**Then Anna went out of the house, then**

"Dude! Anna has a boyfriend?!" Horo-Horo exclaimed. Pilika rolled her eyes and said..

"Well, Yoh has a girlfriend doesn't he?"

"Well yeah, but we always thought Anna would take like 5 years to get over of what happened." Ren said crossing his arms.

"Well, she has the right doesn't she?" Jun said while frowning crossing her arms, the girls liked Anna. She was strong, independent, sure she was harsh but you can't blame her. Jeanne, Tamao, Pilika, Morphin and Kori followed Jun's suit.

"Well, I like Miss Anna, though she is harsh." Ryu said with sparkle in his eyes.

"What about you Lyserg?" Manta asked.

"Well, I believe when Hao took your soul before, she screamed ran to your lifeless body and swore revenge and when she didn't succeed she was lost and was relieved that you were alive, and when we all went home, after a few days we were again summoned then we had to fight for the title, then you won then when we again went home, you told Anna the truth and she left." Lyserg said in one breath, which was amazing.

"Err.. Lyserg, I asked your opinion on the theory that Anna might have a boyfriend not to give a summary." Manta said with a sweat drop

"We are supposed to be happy for her! You guys think that she should be miserable all her life." Tamao said. All the girls nodded in agreement and Ryu.

"Ryu, why do you even like Anna, scratch the like part it's like you idolize her!!" Horo-Horo asked Ryu.

"She is a Goddess!! Her unsuppressed beauty and her fresh breath of Knowledge, is covered by the mystery of the ice that covers her heart." Ryu said poetically. But mind you, Ryu is not in love with Anna.

"Wow, who knew that Ryu was so poetic." Amidamaru said.

"I know. Every night he would right the oddest, sappiest, and freakiest poems you have ever heard." Tokagero said.

"You promised not to say anything!!" Ryu said angrily pointing at his power spirit, while all the others laughed.

"I think that's good, a man needs to be in touch with his feminine side, right Ren?" Jun said hugging her baby brother smiling at him while Ren frowned while he blushed red.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, little Ren wants to cuddle with his big sister." Horo-Horo said in a baby voice, while he was pointing at Ren and laughing which earned him a smack on the head from his little sister.

"Onii-chan no Baka!!" Pilika exclaimed.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Yoh laughed out loud, all eyes turned to him they all smiled.

**RIINGG!! RIINGG!! **

All eyes turned to the phone inside the living room.

Tamao picked it up and decided to pout in on loud speaker. Then a voice came out..

"_Hey guys!!" _ Karin said.

"Hey Karin." All of them said.

"_So, what are you guys planning to do today?" _Karin asked__

"Nothing much, just gonna pick someone up at the airport later on." Ren answered.

"_Oh, okay Yoh, listen can I get a rain check on our date tonight please?" _Karin asked in a very sickly,__sweet voice that doesn't suit her at all.

**With Karin on the other side of the phone..**

"_Sure."_ Yoh said smiling

"Thanks Babe! You're the best!! I gotta go now, bye Yoh!! Love ya!! Bye guys!!" Muah!!"__Karin said then she hung up with a smirk.

"So you're free now?" A deep voice said.

"Yeah." Karin said turning around to see the person whom the deep voice belonged to and smiled at the man.

"Cool." The man said. He had red hair and Blue eyes, he smiled with his dimples showing then He kissed Karin. Karin kissed back letting go of the her phone which fell on to the floor and went on to her business, with her in the arms of her mystery man .

**Back to the Inn..**

Horo-Horo was apparently sleeping on the couch a snot bubble forming in his nose .Manta was in front of his laptop doing who knows what.Pilika and Tamao were washing dishes and chatting of the things that are happening recently. Jun was seated at the couch across from where Horo-Horo was currently napping, while she was looking down to her lap and she smiled, there she saw her brother's sleeping face, Ren fell asleep on the couch while his head used his sisters soft lap as a pillow, and the good thing is he was just sleeping silently and wasn't creating snot bubbles thank God. Pyron was smiling at the scene.

Ryu was chatting with Chocolove. Faust was being all lovey-dovey with his lovely wife, Eliza. While Lyserg and Jeanne were again sneaking glances at each other. Amidamaru, Bason, Mosuke, and Tokagero were exchanging stories. Kori, Morphin and Mic were just playing around with Ponchi and Konchi. Yoh was out in the patio to look at the clouds. Everything was peaceful until….

**BAM!!**

Everyone were shocked. Ren woke up immediately and stood up with his Kwan Do in his hand. Jun was seated with her talismans with Pyron in his fighting stance. Ryu and Tokagero were ready to fight. Lyserg with his weapon, he was in front of Jeanne. For short, everyone was ready to fight. But then Yoh said.

"It's okay everyone, it's just Hao with Mari and Macchi." Every put their guard down.

"Yo." Hao said smiling.

"How are my pips?!" Macchi exclaimed smiling happily.

"Mari is happy to see everyone." Mari said hugging Chuck.

"Bro!!" Yoh said going near to Hao. He was going to hug Hao, but Hao gave him a nuggie. Everybody greeted them.

When Yoh became Shaman King, Hao was no longer evil but was severely wounded but had recovered and He, like Anna became a big celebrity. Mari and Macchi was still inseparable and worked as Hao's stylists. They declared truce and Yoh and Hao acted like brothers and Kino, Mikihisa, Yohmei and Keiko acted like real grandparents and parents to Hao. But there was still the issue about Yoh and Anna that bothered their family greatly, for in two years until now none of the Asakura's seen Anna.

"Hao!! How dare you wake me up from my nap?!" Horo-Horo said angrily at pointing at Hao.

"It's not my fault, you're so lazy." Hao said smiling.

"Have you heard about Anna being a celebrity and all?" Pilika asked Hao all attention turned to Hao.

**SILENCE….**

Hao had a frown on his face, then…

"Yep!" He chirped smiling,. Everybody fell to the floor except for Mari and Macchi then they regained balance.

"Onii-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Yoh asked his older twin brother.

"Well, it's cause you didn't ask." Hao answered smiling innocently.

"Baka!!" Ren shouted.

"Hey! You shouted to loud into my ear ya pointy headed freak!!" Horo-Horo shouted.

"Who calling pointy headed, Boro-Boro!" Ren shouted back.

"How many times to I have to tell you? It's Horo-Horo!! Not Boro-Boro!!" Horo-Horo said. And they the two continued to bicker and everyone sweat dropped while Hao just smiled.

"Oh no!!" Pilika exclaimed.

"What is it?" Tamao asked Pilika, everybody looked at the two.

"It's almost ten!" Pilika said.

**BEEP! BEEP!!**

"Come on!" Yoh pulled Hao on to the Yard. While everybody rushed to follow. On the driveway was a big tour bus. Then Hao said

"Otouto, I didn't you had a tour bus." Hao said. Mari and Macchi nodded in agreement,

"It's Anna's." Yoh said.

"Wait, what?" Hao said shocked.

"Just get in, everyone's already inside while we four are still here." Yoh said pushing the three to go inside the bus." I'll explain everything on the way." Yoh added

Inside was a tour bus should look like, a couch, it had a bed, wi-fi, a small kitchen, bathroom, a plasma tv, and a bathroom and everything fancy you could put inside A stocked fridge, which by the way, Horo-Horo was located.

**AND THE RIDE WENT ON, WITH A LOT OF EXPLAINING, LAUGHS, ROAD GAMES, EATING AND A LOT OF BICKERING AND AT LAST THEY REACHED THE AIRPORT AND PATIENTLY WAITIED FOR THE SO CALLED MAN OF ANNA'S LIFE…**

"So, this guy you guys are picking up must really be something for Anna." Hao said.

"Yeah, must really be because she threatens us if anything happens to him." Yoh said and all of the others nodded in agreement,

"I see." Hao said in a very amused face.

"Have you seen the sign?" Yoh asked them. They shook her head. Then he showed them and they busted out laughing, The sign had the Initials **H.K.**

"What kind of a sign is that?" Horo-Horo said laughing.

"Oh look the jet's going to land." Faust said and everyone prepared to meet this guy. Then when the Jet landed they went closer to the door and made a little space for the stairs. Then the Jet door opened and smoke came out, Then, they saw nothing..

"Is anybody there?" Horo-Horo asked.

"I don't know." Yoh said looking sideways, then Yoh felt a tug on his sleeve and he and the others looked down and saw a little boy about 2 or 3 years old but definitely two, he had blond hair, dark, chocolate colored eyes, he wore blue jumper shorts and the adorable little blond boy held his teddy bear and the little boy said…

"Hi!"

"Err..Hi?" Yoh said.

"Are you the one picking me up?" The little boy asked.

"Err..How did you get here by yourself?" Tamao asked the little boy. The little boy smiled and answered..

"A lady s-stew-**stew**arness helped me." He said with difficulty. He had a hard time saying the word "stewardess".

"You mean a **"stewardess"**?" Ren corrected.

"Yeah that." The little boy smiled widely which was very familiar smile to others.

"You're a smart little boy aren't you?" Hao said patting the blond boy's head.

"Yoh, are you sure that we got the right Jet?" Horo-Horo said.

"Wait. How old are you sweetie?" Jun asked picking up the boy and carried him in her arms and the little boy obliged. The little boy raised two fingers and said… " I'm gonna be three someday."

"Wow, your practically grown up, What's your name sweetie?" Jun said and asking the boy she was carrying in order to know if they got the wrong Jet, while the group listened carefully and Hao smirked for he guessed something that actually might be correct. The little boy with blond boy with chocolate colored eyes with a smile that will melt your heart said..

"**Hana Kyoyama." **

**To be continued….**

**Author's Note: So? Did you like the chapter? I'm sorry if this chapter was also short. Thanks for patiently waiting, Pls don't forget to read and review, and No Flames. **

**Kia.511- I ain't no Goddess, am a normal person and Happy Birthday!! ( May 11 )**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	7. Chapter 7:No air

Author's Note: Hey Guys

**Author's Note: Hey Guys!! Sorry for the late update. I keep falling asleep - -' . . Anyways, how did you guys like the last chapter? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Title: My Ex-Boyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Chapter Seven: No air**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

"What?!" The group shouted, except for Hao who was smirking and Jun who had a shocked face while holding the little boy.

"Hana Kyoyama." Hana repeated.

"So, you're Anna's son?" Jun asked the boy she was carrying,

"Yep." Hana chirped, smiling up at Jun.

"Biological?" Horo-Horo asked the little boy that Jun was carrying and went near to Hana.

"What's that?" Hana asked Horo-Horo innocently. "And who is you?" he added.

"I'm Horo-Horo" Horo-Horo answered with a smile now holding the little ball of sunshine. "And Biological means you came from Anna." He explained.

"Hana dunno what that means, Boro-Boro." Hana answered innocently calling Horo-Horo the wrong name, Horo-Horo winced and tried to suppress his anger and giving Hana to Tamao who was next to her.

"It's not like Anna, to adopt a child." Tama said while carrying the little boy who didn't pay much attention to the people surrounding him with wonder and was just playing with his little stuff bear.

"I have and idea." Hao said smiling.

"What is it?" Ren asked raising one eyebrow at the once evil shaman and looked at Hana.

"Hana, do you have some kind of picture of you and your mommy when you were born?" Hao asked the child nicely and with that Hana nodded vigorously and squirmed out of Tamao's cradle and she let go of him and took out his little backpack and searched for something inside with one of his hand and the other hugging his teddy bear and looked like he was concentrating and finally smiled and took out a photo album and showed them pictures of the time where Anna was inside the hospital with a big belly and after that a Anna who looked exhausted, cheeks flushed and looked beautiful and then a tired Anna smiling as she held the baby Hana for the first time. Everyone's heart melted, and Hao's interest at this child sparked more.

"Who took all these pictures?" Yoh asked Hana. The little boy looked at him and said..

"The nurses did." Everyone's faces sadden, Anna was all alone giving birth with no moral support.

"Mommy said she met uncle Paul when I was in her stomach already and started to record while she was carrying me." Hana said. They realized that Anna was raising a really smart kid.

"That's good." Yoh said. Hana looked at him and asked. "Where's my Mommy? And who is you?" pointing at Yoh "And who you all? Except for Boro-Boro.'" He added. Horo-Horo winced, his face red.

"My name is Ren Tao." Ren introduced himself first.

"I'm Jun Tao, Ren's big sister." Jun said smiling and hugging her baby brother.

"I'm Tamao Tamamura." Tamao said smiling down at the little boy.

"I am Ryu." Ryu said striking a pose .

"My name is Faust, I am a doctor and this is my wife, Eliza." Faust said smiling with Eliza by his side smiling.

"I'm Manta." Manta said smiling at the little kid.

"I'm Pilika, Boro-Boro's sister." Pilika said laughing. Horo-Horo screamed.

"It's Horo-Horo!!" He shouted,

"I am Amidamaru; I'm Yoh-Dono's power spirit." Amidamaru said knowing since Hana is Anna's child he could see spirit and since Hana didn't freak out,

"I am Mosuke, Manta's power spirit." Mosuke said smiling.

"I am Tokagero, Ryu's power spirit" Tokagero said.

"I am Bason, Mater Ren's power spirit." Bason said.

"I'm Ponchi and this is Konchi." The Fox and Raccoon introduced themselves posing

"This is Kori, my power spirit." Horo-Horo introducing his power spirit.

"I'm Chocolove!! And this is my power spirit Mic." Chocolove said with his power spirit .

"I'm Macchi, and this is Mari." Macchi said

"My name is Lyserg Diethyl, and this my power spirit Morphin." Lyserg smiled softly at the young boy.

"I'm Jeanne." Jeanne said smiling. Hana smiled and looked at the Asakura twins and said

"Who is you two? Why do you two look a like? Clones?" Hana asked curiously.

" No, we're not clones." Hao said smiling at the boy.

"My name is Hao Asakura, I'm the older twin." Hao introduced himself. Hana smiled and looked at Yoh and went near him tugging his sleeve and Yoh looked at the little boy and smiled and said.

"I'm Yoh Asakura, the younger twin."

"Oh!! You're the Shaman King." Hana exclaimed.

"Yeah, guess I am." Yoh said.

"So, you're my Mommy's bodyguard?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that when Anna didn't know that until she came here?" Yoh asked.

"Paul said it to me, to keep it a secret, but when Paul called me when He and my Mommy came here she was ratting at the back, she didn't seem happy." Hana explained.

"Oh." Yoh's face saddened.

"Can we go now?" Hana said raising his arms at Yoh with his teddy's arms in his hand. Yoh looked at the boy and carried him, and for some reason both he and Hana felt something warm it was like, Yoh was meant to carry him as a child. Yoh held him, like he was fragile, like he was the most valued person in the world. The others looked at the scene and Hao smirked and thought _**"This is going to be a fun day."**_

"Let's go! " Ryu shouted and the others whooped for joy and inside the bus.

**And the ride went on with Ryu singing, Jun, Pilika and Tamao chatting, Jeanne and Lyserg sneaking glances at each other, Manta busily typing on his laptop, Horo-Horo stuffing his face, Ren drinking his milk, Chocolove and Mic practicing some jokes, Bason and the other spirit exchanging stories, Hao playing with Hana and Yoh watching Hana intently, Macchi and Mari looking out on the window AND the Driver of course was driving…**

**2:00 pm at the Inn..**

"Whhee!!" Hana screamed while Horo-Horo was giving him a piggy back ride all around the house, while Ren was resting because every guy was taking turns and Manta since he was short was just video taping Hana and while the girls were just chatting and sometimes playing with Hana. Hao was taking to the phone. Macchi and Mari were flipping into fashion magazines and shared some ideas with each other. Amidamaru and the spirits were up on the roof talking. Chocolove was taking a nap somewhere on the patio, while Yoh was just sitting on the couch and still looking intently at Hana. Hao finished with his phone call and sat next to his twin. He glances at his twin and followed his twins gaze and said…

"You know, you could know if you asked her."

"Huh?" Yoh looked at his Twin. "What?" he added.

" I said, if you asked her you'd know who's that kids father." Hao said.

"What?" Yoh said confused.

"You're always looking at Hana and you're thinking id he could be yours." Hao answered.

"Did you read my mind?" Yoh asked.

"No, it's pretty obvious." Hao answered. "Yoh!!" The Asakura twins turned their attention at the toddler who was running towards Yoh and sat promptly at his lap and looking up to him with his big brown eyes and asked..

"Where's my Mommy?"

Yoh opened his mouth to answer the boy and then closed it as everyone heard footsteps and then Anna came into the room, wearing a white sun dress and looked like she had a bad morning. Anna said sternly..

"Where is he?" Hana smiled up at Yoh and looked at his Mommy and ran to her screaming "Mommy!! Mommy!! Mommy!!" And Anna noticing looking down at Hana while he was running across the room and the group saw the most amazing sight.

While Hana was running towards his Mommy, Anna bent down to one knee and stretched out her arms and she was smiling and Hana jumped into her arms and Anna gets up and hugging her son and again was smiling. Everyone was amazed by this scene but with Yoh, his heart melted.

"Hi sweetheart!" Anna said looking at her child that she was carrying in her arms.

"Mommy!!" Hana chirped his arms around Anna's neck.

"Did your Auntie's took care of you?" Anna asked looking at the girls.

"Yep." Hana chirped

"Did these morons hurt you in anyway?" Anna looked at the guys with "The Look" . The guys winced and Hanna looked at them at looked at his Mother and answered..

"Nope." All the guys sighed in relief.

"Why the heck are you doing here Hao?" Anna said shocked.

"Did he hurt you Hana?" Anna said looking at her son. Hana shook his head.

"Anna, I wouldn't hurt that little boy." Hao said defending himself with a smile.

"It better stay that way." Anna said.

"Anyway, I'm joining you on stage later remember?" Hao said and Anna nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking Anna, Who is Hana's Father?" Hao asked looking at Anna. All eyes were on Anna and the spirits heard everything from the roof. Anna eyes widen, Hana looked up at his mother.

"And what rights do you have to know?" Anna said.

"The rights to the fact that he maybe my nephew." Hao said. The others gasped. Yoh's eyes widen. Anna had her mouth slightly open and Hana was still looking up at Anna.

"How sure are you?" Anna challenged.

"99.9" Hao answered.

Anna and Hao stared at each other, and the group looked at the scene and Yoh kept looking at Anna who was still holding Hana and then Anna's gaze went to Yoh and Yoh and Anna made eye contact and she said...

"Even **IF **he was, I wouldn't let any of you have him." She looked bitterly at all of them and she said...

"I will see you all later at the stadium for the first night of the concert and you better not embarrass me in front of the media, as also Hao, even though I want him to be embarrassed, He is part of the concert thanks to Paul." Then Anna walked out of the room and went out of the house with her son, the possible Shaman Prince.

**Later That Night at Funbari Stadium…**

Fans lined up at sat with their posters and signs ready, There were also fans of Hao there since he was the special guest ..

**On Back Stage..**

Everyone was busily doing their Jobs. Hao was already dressed and was sitting with the others watching and eating while everyone was running around, Ryu was trying to flirt with one of the back up dancers, but failed and sat where they all sat ,Yoh sat next to Hao and Yoh looked at Hao and said..

"Why did you ask Anna that question?" Hao looked at his twin; the others also looked at Hao.

"Well, Hana is about 2 or 3 years old right?" Hao asked.

"Yeah." Yoh answered.

"Well, the night before you went to America for the shaman fight, did anything happen between you two?" Hao asked. Everybody's interest was now sparked and leaned closer.

"Errr…" Yoh's face reddened.

"**AHA!!**" The entire group pointed at Yoh accusingly.

"Have you ever done it with Karin?" Horo-Horo asked. Yoh shook his head in answer.

"Tamao!!" Everybody's head turned and they saw Anna wearing a blank dress that fit her perfectly and black heels that fit her perfectly and holding a microphone in her right hand and the left was carrying Hana,

"Take care of Hana for me, and go take your seats with the audience and for Hao, you have to stay at the back stage and wait." Anna said giving Hana to Tamao and Tamao and the group went to join the audience, Hao smiled at Anna and decided to go to the dressing room, leaving Anna and Yoh standing in front of each other in silence..

"Is he really mine?" Yoh asked. Anna was shocked, Yoh too was also shocked.

"Anna, your on in 2 minutes." Paul said. Anna just nodded while looking at Yoh, then she turned her heel and walked away and she was almost near being seen by the audience and stopped dead on her tracks and Yoh said..

"Anna, please I have to know." Anna turned around and said..

"What do you think?" Yoh was shocked and Anna turned around as the Paul announced…

"**Presenting the beautiful, Anna Kyoyama!!" ** Fans screamed, posters shown, claps heard , Yoh was seated with the others Hana sat on Yoh's lap and smiled up on him and they both looked at the stage and saw Anna as she entered and as music or the guitar started to play and she started to sing…

_**Oh, Oh  
I'm not missing you  
Been through just about everything that I could go through  
When it comes to relationships  
Don't know what I was missing or why I aint listen  
When I told myself that was it  
Now here I go, hurt again  
Cause of my curiosity  
Now that its over  
What else could it be he just had to cheat  
**_

Fans screamed, some sang along and the group was amazed at Anna's voice .

_**I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it?  
Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around  
**_

Fans screamed harder.

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time its different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you**_

Anna sang, the fans screamed, the group joined the fans. Hana was looked at Yoh and Yoh looked at Hana and both smiled and looked at Anna..

_**Its a shame in a way cause  
I feel that I may not ever find the right one for me  
Did I leave him, is he right in front of my face oh  
Will my true love ever be?  
Why would I go on a search again  
When I know what the end will be  
what good is love when it keeps on hurting me?**_

Anna looked a bit hurt, but smiled a bit( a fake smile to keep up the fans).

_**I made a promise never to settle  
why didn't I keep it?  
Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around**_

And she sang, the fans went wild..

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time its different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you  
**_

Anna made a swaying of the arms motion with her free hand and of course, the fans followed.._**  
**_

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time its different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you  
**_

Anna sang, while the fans listened and sang along, she shook her head a little in the first line of the next verse..

_**No I cant be with you  
Cause I'm scared felt like I was falling when you left me  
I cant keep going through life  
Unaware of what I missed  
And the person I could be  
Love's good when its right  
And when it's left in your memory  
All the times I let you down  
I guess love will be nice for someone else's life**_

Anna smiled in a bittersweet smile and continued and started to sing higher..

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time its different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you  
**_

And continued to sing as the fans continued to listen and sing along…

_**I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
Oh different, feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you**_

And the song ended with a around of applause from the audience and Hana whooped for joy. Anna took a bow and she said into the microphone she was holding..

"Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy this song as much as we enjoyed writing it."

And music started to play and Anna started to sing and looked at the audience..

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
**_

Hao entered, his fans screamed and he sang.. he was across the stage where Anna was..

_**Hao:**_

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand**_

Anna looked at Hao and sang a bit higher…

_**Anna:**_

_**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

Both were walking towards to each other acting as if they loved each other and they both sang..

_**Both:**__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**_

Both stopped about 5 meters from each other and Hao looked at Anna and them turned to the audience and his fans screamed and he sang…

_**Hao:**_

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

Anna turned to the audience and sang..

_**Anna:**_

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**_

Both turned to each other and took a step closer and sang…

_**Both:**_

_**But how do you expect me **_

_**to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

The fans creamed and both took a step closer and sang..

_**Both:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**_

_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
**_

Fans screamed longer, both took a step closer until they were close enough and sang even louder…

_**Both:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

Fans screamed, Horo-Horo whispered to Ren " Bet Anna drank something to resist being close to Hao." Ren nodded while they saw Hao took Anna's free hand and both sang softly..

_**Both:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Both Anna and Hao separated a bit, Anna tried to get her hand back but Hao wouldn't let go and Anna didn't wan to have a bad review and let it slide and both breathed heavily for it was a hard song to sing and Hao kissed Anna's hand and fans screamed, Anna winced a bit and the lights went dim…

**Anna slapped Hao on back stage and Anna sand numerous songs…**

**And the night went on…**

**To be continued..**

**Author's Note: So? Did you like it? Please don't forget to review, Thanks for reading. **

**Take care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	8. Chapter 8:Jealousy

Author's Note: Hi Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review

**Author's Note: Hi Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review. Hope you like this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating for so so so so long. .Lots of things were going on and I didn't have any time nor inspiration to update, but now I do (yey me!) so, thanks for patiently waiting.**

**.o0o,**

**Title: My Ex-Boyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Chapter Eight: Jealousy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**.o0o.**

"Ouch!" Hao exclaimed, ask the ice pack touched his red swollen cheek, obviously this injury can only be caused by none other than Anna Kyoyama's legendary left.

"Hold still." Yoh said as he places the ice pack against Hao's cheek. Yoh and his guy friends were inside Hao's dressing room, and the girls were in Anna, the concert was done and fans were starting to leave.

"Dude, I can't believe you had the guts to do that in front of thousands of people." Horo-Horo commenting on Hao's daring move.

"I can't help it. You could say it was, how should I say this.. "a moment" ." Ha said smiling.

"Ouch!" Hao yelled as Yoh "accidentally pressed the ice pack a little bit harder on Hao's cheek.

"Sorry.." Yoh mumbled.

"Hey Bro, no need to get jealous, I won't steal her away from you. Never could, even before." Hao patting Yoh's back.

"No need to pretend, you're just jealous because even though she loathes me, she hate me less than she hates you." Hao said teasingly, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Whatever." Yoh mumbled, giving the ice pack to Hao for him to hold it. Hao looked up at him and had a questioning look.

"You've got hands, use them." Yoh said smiling as he walked out of Hao's dressing room. As he got out of Hao's dressing room. Yoh leaned against the door, and sighed. Thoughts were running through his mind, things like:

Is Hana really his? 

Did he make the right choice of letting Anna go?

Does he really love Karin?

Why does he feel all nervous around Anna?

It probably isn't fear, maybe it is.

Yoh let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply and suddenly he heard footsteps, he immediately opened his eyes and saw, Anna holding a sleeping Hana in her arms, and he though to himself, what a lovely sight it was.

Anna was walking to the exit while holding her sleeping son in her arms, and suddenly she stopped dead on her tracks as she saw, Yoh Asakura. He was leaning against his brother's dressing room door. She looked at him with her hard, cold, empty stare. Instead of freezing in place, like he'd usually do, he smiled at her. Anna frowned and continued on walking out of the building.

As Anna, went out of the building and got on her limo with her child sleeping in her arms. Yoh was still left inside, leaning on the door of his brother's dressing room, he smiled and said…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Anna Kyoyama has left the building."

And with that he gave a soft chuckle and went back inside his brother's dressing room.

**The Next Day..**

"Yoh!" Karin squealed in delight as she ran towards her boyfriend's arms. Yoh hugged her in return.

"I missed you." Yoh said smiling down at Karin.

"I missed you more." Karin replied, and when it was like a mere second that their lips would touch…

"**YOH!!" **Karin groaned as she released herself from Yoh's embrace and turned around to see that a little blond toddler was the one who interrupted her and Yoh's moment.

"Yes Hana?" Yoh asked the boy looking down at the little boy smiling.

"Hide me!!" Hana squealed as he tried to hide behind Yoh's legs.

"Who are you hiding from?" Karin asked the little blond angel asking him as sweetly as she can. She was shocked to see Hana's chocolate brown eyes looked up and her, and his reply

"I'm hiding from my Mommy." Hana said while smiling a smile that could melt your heart, a smile that was so familiar, as Karin was going to look up at Yoh her astonishment was interrupted by a voice calling out the boy's name.

"Hana!! Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are." Anna shouted as she was smiling, and when she saw Yoh and Karin, her smile faded and the warmth in her eyes were gone.

"Have any of you seen Hana?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean the blond kid? Are_** you**_ his mother?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Anna answered, looking at Karin with "the look".

Karin gulped and yet, gathered up her courage to say. "No."

"I'm right here Mommy!" Hana spoke up smiling, coming up behind from Yoh's legs.

"There you are, Handsome!" Anna said smiling at Hana. Karin's eyes got big in amazement, Yoh just smiled at Anna.

"Come here." Anna said holding her arms out to Hana, in w/c Hana ran towards her.

"Bye Yoh!" Hana waved as his mother carried him away.

As soon as Anna and her son left, Karin looked a Yoh and asked him. "Who is that boy's father?"

Yoh looked at Karin and said, "What?"

"I said who that boy's father is?" Karin asked, more sternly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know." Yoh answered seriously looking at the sky. Karin eyebrows furrowed.

"Liar." Karin said turning away.

"What? " Yoh said looking at Karin with a confused look.

"You heard me." Karin answered back, looking back at him, crossing her arms.

"I'm not lying Karin." Yoh said seriously.

"See, there you go again. LIAR!" Karin accused.

"Why are you saying this?" Yoh asked starting to get angry with Karin.

"It's cause it obvious already who that kid's father is!" Karin answered back, she too was getting angry. But then, she never saw Yoh get angry.

"Then, kindly tell us who it is! Please the suspense is killing me!" Yoh said sarcastically. Yoh was apparently losing his temper.

" **IT'S YOU!**" Karin answered.

"No I'm not! How could Hana be my child?! Anna **HATES **me!" Yoh answered back.

"Yes you are! I mean, look at the kid!" Karin said screaming.

"I've seen him already, what's there? He has eyes, ears, a nose, a mouth just like anybody!" Yoh also shouted back.

"Don't you see?! ARE YOU BLIND?!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs.

Yoh just looked at her, too angry to say anything.

"**That kid looks exactly like you! He has your face! Your smile! Your eyes! The only things that he doesn't** **have are your hair and your name!**" Karin shouted. Yoh was about to say something but Karin cut him.

"**NO! I'm not done with you yet! That woman! That woman doesn't hate you!** "Karin shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. Karin continued to shout …

"**IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU THINK! THAT WOMAN LOVES YOU, YOH! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! EVEN BEFORE AND NOW! SHE'S EVEN BITCHIER THAT BEFORE IS BECAUSE SHE'S HURT! CAN'T YOU SEE?!! THAT WOMAN IS JEALOUS! SHE'S ANGRY BEACSUE I STOLE YOU AWAY FROM HER! NO, I FREED YOU FROM HER! AND NOW SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME! USING THAT CHILD THAT SHE HAS WITH YOU ! SHE…**"

"**SHUT UP!**" YOH shouted as he threw his hand sideward, resulting to unleash a bit of furyoku that resulted in a big breeze of wind.

Karin was silent at once; she looked at Yoh with a mixture of confusion and fear,

"**NEVER. And I mean never say that about Anna ever again.**" Yoh said sternly and angrily at Karin. He looked at her with cold and angry eyes before he brushed past her and leaving her alone.

Dumbstruck, amazed and afraid, as tears welled up in her eyes, Karin's knees began to get weak, at then her legs gave up and she kneeled suddenly on the grass, unable to move, a tear fell down her cheek, on her face jealousy and fear was written all over.

**To be continued..**

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked this chap! I'm sorry it's so short. I'll make it up to you guys. I promise, Anyway, it's our sembreak now so I could probably update my stories more. Don't forget to Review.**

**Take care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Story

Author's Note: Hey

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you like this Chapter! Don't forget to review. FLAMES ARE NOT ALOWED. Thanks for Reading.**

**.o0o.**

**Title: Title: My Ex-Boyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Chapter Nine: Love Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and the songs.**

**.o0o.**

Yoh Asakura, who just stormed out of a fight with his girlfriend, angrily went to the cemetery and sat under the big tree. Yoh ran his fingers through his hair; he let out a frustrated sigh.

"What am I going to do? " Yoh asked himself. Covering his face with his hands, he leaned his head against the tree.

Yoh suddenly relaxed, and started to drift to sleep.

.o0o.

"Mommy, lookie! Is Yoh!" Hana squealed as he and mother were passing by the cemetery. Anna turned her head and looked up the hill, and saw the shaman king.

"He's probably slacking off again." Anna whispered smiling.

"Let's go mommy! Hana wanna see Yoh!" Hana shouted as he was already on the stairs, and Anna smiled and followed.

As Hana saw that his mother was moving forward, He instantly ran up. As he saw Yoh sleeping figure he immediately ran over and gloped him, but it's Yoh, you can't wake him up.

"Yoh wakie!" Hana shouted shacking Yoh to wake up.

"Yoh wakie! Wakie!" Hana said again shacking Yoh harder.

"urghhh…five more minutes…" Yoh mumbled and rolled to the other side.

As Anna approached her son, she crossed her arms over her chest and softly chuckled.

"Mommy, Yoh no want to wakie." Hana looked up to his mother with his puppy dog eyes.

"Let me handle this sweetie." Anna said.

"How?" Hana asked.

"Just step aside, honey." Anna said.

Hana stepped aside, and just to make sure he hide behind the tree. Anna smiled at her son who was peeking from behind the tree. Anna took a deep breath and…

"**YOH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF THE GRASS! WAKE UP YOH! DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU ALL THE WAY TO REN'S PLACE!" **

"Ahh!! I'm awake! I'm awake! Please have mercy!" Yoh shouted fro forgiveness and hugged the nearest the thing next to him while his eyes were closed.

Yoh opened one eye and then opened his eyes and looked up to who he was hugging while kneeling, he immediately was afraid because, well, you guessed it. It was Anna. Anna looked down at Yoh with the most terrifying, alluring look ever, which made Yoh both attracted and afraid. As Anna was about to slap Yoh's brains out, something stopped her.

"Mommy! Yoh!" Hana squealed as he ran towards the two and hugged them both. Anna looked at Hana and patted his head as the child cuddled to both of them. Yoh looked at Hana then up to Anna, as he was still kneeling and still hugging her, he moved his hand and hugged both Anna and Hana.

Anna looked at Yoh as he made this movement; Yoh looked up at her and smiled. Anna looked at him. It seemed like an eternity as they looked at each other.

"Hana is hungry." And at that the spell was broken. Anna was the first to recover, she moved and at that Yoh let go of his hold of Anna and Hana.

"Are you hungry, Hana?" Yoh asked the toddler.

Hana looked up and nodded. Yoh chuckled and took Hana's hand and looked at Anna.

"Can I take you and Hana out?" Yoh asked smiling.]

"Please mommy!" Hana pleaded, not letting Yoh's hand go and making his puppy dog

"Yeah, please Mommy." Yoh repeated, as he also did his puppy dog pout.

Anna looked at them, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay, but you have to do your job as my bodyguard." Anna said lifelessly, taking Hana's other hand.

**At the city..**

Hana was in between Yoh and Anna, holding both their hands. Hana kept looking up from his mother and to Yoh. He had a happy look written in his face.

Anna however was attracting a lot of attention; everybody knew she had a son. Which caused a big thing before while she starting of her career. But this was different; people were looking at her because minus from being a big celebrity, she was with a man. Which was kind of a new thing for the people to see, and a lot were taking pictures and asking for autographs which Anna would sign using her free hand.

Yoh as well, attracted attention, he was known to the shamans as the Shaman King, but in fact to the people who weren't a shaman, he was known as _"__**Anna's possible new man**__". _This didn't bother him anyway.

When the three were inside the coffee shop, Yoh ordered for the three of them and as the waitress left. Yoh looked at Anna who was sitting across him and Hana was sat next to her playing with the napkin holder.

"Hey." Yoh said to Anna. Anna looked at him, with the same cold, lifeless eyes she had when the 1st day they met.

"Hey yourself." Anna replied back.

"_**I love you." **_ Yoh thought which surprised him, at looked at Anna who was looking at him with a blank expression. Yoh's heart rate went faster. He just remembered, Anna can read minds. Yoh looked at Anna. Anna looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Hana was still playing with the napkin holder.

"Yoh, I'm not Karin. Don't think of saying I love you, when your in front of someone who can read minds. They might get the wrong message." Anna said.

"Ah, right. Karin." Yoh said sadly, He remembered their fight. He's blood started to boil.

"Did you guys have a fight after Hana and I left?" Anna asked patting Hana's head

Yoh looked away, and said. "Let's not talk about it."

"Fine. It's your life." Anna said, shrugging and at that moment the food came.

"Yey! Food!" Hana squealed. But then his jaw dropped as he was amazed with the bowl of fruit that Yoh had. The bowl wasn't contained with diff. kinds of fruit but just one kind of fruit..yep you guessed it.

"**ORANGES!!**" Hana squealed.

"Oh, you want some?" Yoh said, offering an orange. Hana nodded furiously and took the orange.

And at the same time both Yoh and Hana was very happy holding the orange. And then enjoyed the orange more as they place their chin up against the table and started rolling their oranges on the surface of the table and looking contented and both chanted..

"**Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu.." **

Anna rolled her eyes and drank her coffee, and put on an amusing face. Then Anna felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned around, she met the manager of the coffee shop.

"Good day, Miss Kyoyama." The manager said,blushing.

"Good day to you also." Anna replied.

"**Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu.." **

"How do you like the coffee and food?" The manager asked.

"Good. " Anna commented.

"Ah~haha. Miss Kyoyama." The manager said.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"If you don't mind, we would like for you to sing a song for us here." The manager asked.

"**Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu.." **

"Me?" Anna asked.

"Yes, we'd pay you." The manager answered.

"**Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu.." **

"No, you don't have to. I'll sing." Anna said.

"Oh thank you, I'll just take care of the preparations for our stage." The manager said happily as he skipped off to his employee's telling them to prepare the small stage that they have, and the employee's were excited about a famous singer singing at their store.

"Yoh.." Anna said looking at Yoh.

"**Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu, Funga fu fu.." **

"Yoh.." Anna repeated as she looked at her son who was still dong the same thing. She sighed.

"_**What's so special about a fruit?" **_ Anna thought rolling her eyes. She slapped Yoh's head which caused him to stop, and to which Hana also stopped and looked at Anna and Yoh.

"Ouch." Yoh said.

"What happened Mommy? We were having so much fun." Hana asked.

"I have to sing at that stage in a few minutes, so I need you to be a good boy for Yoh okay?" Anna said patting her songs head.

"Okay, but Hana wants Mommy to sing a happy song, not sad. Okay?" Hana said, looking up to his mother with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay." Anna agreed. Anna looked at Yoh and it seems Yoh understood.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him, break a leg." Yoh said.

Anna looked at Yoh and left the table and proceeded to the stage and asked for a guitar which was given to her immediately. So as that, Anna went up on stage and sat on the chair that was prepared.

"Good evening." Anan said into the microphone.

"I was asked to sing a happy song by my son. So I hope you'll like it, it kind of like a part of my childhood." And to that Anna started to play the guitar and started to sing..

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

Yoh smiled and Hana looked up at Yoh and said, " That's my favorite song!"

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know**

Yoh started to remember scenes of him and Anna from the past.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

Yoh smiled and started to remember that he and Anna when they were in school they played as Romeo and Juliet in a play.

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

Anna continued to sing and kept looking at Hana, and Hana looked back at her with so much admiration. Yoh looked at Hana then at Anna and smiled.

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**

The audiences were thrilled.

**Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said  
**

Yoh smiled at Anna, and remembered saying those weird Shakespeare lines to Anna as she was up in the balcony.

**  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

Yoh suddenly blushed as he remembered at the balcony scene that they had to do, after saying those lines, they kissed. He remembered his parent have a photo of that.

**Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

Yoh started to remember things that were scary, he remembered the Oni, when they were 11. And remembered how Anna said to the Oni that she might be in love with Yoh.

**Oh oh**

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  


Hana kept looking at his mother smiling. Then, he looked up at Yoh and as Yoh looked down at Hana.

"Who's my daddy, Yoh?" Hana asked innocently. Anna continues to sing…**  
**

**Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
**

"What?" Yoh asked Hana, he was shocked. Hana looked at him and shrugged at looked back at Anna and smiled and sang along with Anna.

**  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

Hana looked at Yoh again.

**Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
**

"I hope you tell me someday." Hana said as he looked at Yoh and Yoh look at Hana. Then both of them looked at Anna as she sang the last line…

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

**To be continued..**

**Author's Note: So, I just made this today. Phew. I'm tired. Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Don't forget to review. Now, I have to update my other stories. I hope you read them too. NO FLAMES ALLOWED.**

**Take care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	10. Chapter 10:Awkward SimpleSweetSilent

**Authors Note : Heyyy!!! I'm sorry for the late update. But, with finals coming up is very hard to concentrate on my stories, especially math, I HATE math and chemistry, but mostly Math. So anyway, since school was over for a week or two, I was trying to find some inspiration. XD .Anyways, I'm glad that a lot liked my last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter just as much as you liked the last one. Here we go.**

**.o0o.**

**Title: My ExBoyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Chapter Ten: ****Awkward. Simple. Sweet .Silent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**.o0o.**

"Yoh?" Anna called out, looking across the hall as a man with brown hair and headphone carrying a 2-3 year old boy in his arms.

"Yeah?" Yoh replied as he came closer to Anna.

"You can give him to me now." Anna said as she held out her arms to hold her child, to get her son to bed which was inside the door that was behind Anna.

"Oh. Okay, Here you go." Yoh said as he slowly and carefully give Hana back to his mother.

"Thanks. Wait here." Anna said as she opened the door and disappeared into the room.

Yoh waited outside the door, at the long hall, finely decorated like any 5-star hotel would look like. Yoh thought of the song that Anna had sung earlier, and he smiled. He remembered Karin and their fight, for the first time, he hadn't felt bad about this argument they had, because it was for Anna and her son and no one has the right to judge her and her boy, her beautiful miracle.

"_**That kid looks exactly like you!"**_

Yoh eyes widened and shook his head. Trying to forget that, how could that small, beautiful and sweet miracle be his? How can a man like him deserve to have a child like that? How can a man be ever worth Anna and her son? Yoh sighed.

"Yoh?" Anna said as she came out the room.

Yoh looked at Anna and smiled.

"Thanks." Anna said.

"No problem, anything for you Anna." Yoh replied, smiling.

"Well, I need you to go here again tomorrow night. There will be a party that night, you can bring Ren and the others and make sure to be dressed decently." Anna said emotionless.

"Party. Tomorrow night. Decent looking. Got it." Yoh repeated and smiled.

"Well, good night then." Anna greeted as she turned her back.

Yoh panicking grabbed Anna arm and turned her to face him and let her lean against the door. Anna stood there, stunned. Yoh looked at Anna straight to her eyes, and Yoh's face came closer and closer to hers. Until they could feel each other's breath, Anna and Yoh closed their eyes and felt each other soft lips touch for a brief moment, **awkward, simple, sweet and silent**, like their once maybe relationship and then they separated, only looking at each others eyes as Anna held the knob of the door, opened it and while still looking at Yoh, getting inside and slowly closed the door. Yoh stood there, baffled and nervous and he stood at the very same spot for what seemed like forever, staring at the door where Anna once leaned on, he smiled and walked away, the only thought that crossed his mind…

"_**Good thing she didn't slap me." **_

And he disappeared into the long hall, into the night.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, I was planning to include the party but, I felt that it would ruin the mood, you know? So, I'm so sorry and I really do hope you forgive me. And Don't worry cause I will work on the next chapter tomorrow. NO FLAMES. Don't forget to read and review. **

**Take care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	11. Chapter 11: Save the last dance for me

**Author's Note: Hey. To those who are mad if I didn't update quickly, I'm sorry, I didn't have enough inspiration. Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Flames are not allowed.**

**.o0o.**

**Title: My ExBoyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Chapter Eleven: Save the Last Dance for me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**.o0o.**

"Yoh!!!" Hana squealed as he ran up to Yoh and his friends as he was wearing a cute little tuxedo.

"Hey there little buddy!" Yoh smiled as he picked up Hana and as his friends began to hover on how cute Hana looked, Yoh's eyes scanned the room for Anna and as he almost gave up looking for her, Anna was suddenly next to him.

"Hey." Anna said, emotionless as ever.

"Hey." Yoh replied happily.

"Mommy! Boro-Boro wants to eat. Where is buffet?" Hana asked cutely as his arms wrapped around Yoh's neck.

"It's Horo-Horo!!" Horo-Horo shouted.

Anna pointed to where the buffet table was and Horo-Horo dashed up to the buffet table and pigged out, leaving the others to sweat drop and pretend not even knowing him. Hana squealed in delight.

" Anna, the guest are waiting to meet you." Paul, Anna's manager suddenly appeared and starting to pull Anna away to meet some important people.

" Yoh, keep Hana company. Okay?" Anna said.

"Okay, but in one condition." Yoh replied smiling.

"What is it?" Anna asked as Paul was still pulling her away.

"Save the last dance for me. Okay?" Yoh said smiling.

As Paul was dragging Anna away so fast that she didn't have the chance to answer.

"Yoh dance with Mommy? Is fun! Hana wants to see Mommy dance with Yoh. Hana likes Yoh." Hana said as he snuggled to Yoh closer. Ren and the others felt their heart melt.

Ren couldn't help but smirk. Pirika, Jun and Tamao couldn't stop gushing on how cute Hana is. Ryu can't stop crying. Manta can't stop smiling Chocolove can't keep giggling, Lyserg and Jeanne can't stop glancing at each other and Faust and Eliza can't stop looking at each other.

**Meanwhile ….**

"So Miss Kyoyama, I heard you weren't staying at your beach house anymore, instead you are staying at this hotel." A man with a moustache said.

"Well, yes. For no particular reason, that's all." Anna answered briefly.

"How is your tour going?" the man with a moustache wife asked.

"It's fine. Thank you for asking." Anna answered, not hiding the boredom in her voice.

" Good evening, may I please have everyone's attention." A voice said.

Everyone's attention averted to Hao, who was up on the stage holding the microphone as Ren and other boys all lined up below, all except Manta, Faust and Hana.

"We would like announce that each of us would like to dance with Miss Kyoyama, all except for my brother who will be asking for her last dance for the night." Hao announced smirking.

"Of course, we will be sharing Miss Kyoyama in one song, so hopefully you won't get dizzy be passed on." Hao added, stifling a laugh. Anna however, wasn't pleased of this stunt that they pulled off but had no choice but to accept their invitation.

Hao came over and took her hand and kissed it and smirked, knowing that Anna can't slap him this time, and so music played and the singer for that night started to sing…

_**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand underneath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me**_

"Take care of Yoh." Hao whispered to Anna's ear before he twirled her around and passed her to Ren. Ren smirked and danced with Anna, graceful as ever…

_**Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me**_

"Please open your heart to him again." Ren whispered before he twirled Anna and passed her on to Horo-Horo, who winked at her and danced with her quietly..

_**Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much  
**_

"Don't be afraid to love again." Horo-Horo whispered before he twirled Anna and passed her on to Lyserg, who politely smiled and danced with her as an English man would gracefully dance…

_**You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me  
**_

"Sometimes, it is best not to be wise and follow your heart." Lyserg whispered as he twirled Anna and passed her on to Chocolove, who was smiling to have danced with her…

_**Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
**_

"Most of the things in life are easy to make jokes of, but not love." Chocolove whispered before he twirled Anna and passed her on to Ryu, who was obviously beaming with happiness to dance..

_**So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
You make me promise that you'll save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance the very last dance for me**_

"Love comes unexpectedly, and once you are separated from it, it will find its way back to you." Ryu whispered as he finally twirls her as song ended, to her surprise she ended up in another pair of arms.

Anna looked up and was faced with those chocolate brown eyes. Anna's eyes widened as she was surprised to her next partner.

"Hey."

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Phew, as I promised a new chapter. Hope you like it. And I am tired and feeling the heat here and going to take a bath now. Haha. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Flames are not allowed. Oh yeah, for 2 days the net was going bonkers and I couldn't update properly so I only update now, sorry.**

**Take Care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


	12. Chapter 12: So Close

**Author's Note: Hello people. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's hard to pick a nice song for this chapter. So, hopefully this song will accommodate to your taste. Enjoy and don't forget to review and Flames are not allowed.**

**.o0o.**

**Title: My Ex Boyfriend/Bodyguard**

**Author: Ice-Princess-Natalie**

**Chapter Twelve: So Close**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**.o0o.**

"Hey." Yoh said smiling to Anna, holding her as close as possible.

"Hey yourself." Anna replied, looking up at him, not sure what to say, a blush threaten to creep up to her cheeks, then as she couldn't stand looking at him, to escape the embarrassment of him seeing her shy, she looked down on the floor.

As she did so, the music started to play and Yoh gently lead them to dance, swaying softly and gracefully to the music, as the surroundings dim and the spotlight on them…

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_**  
**

Yoh looked down at Anna as they dance, Anna glancing up from time to time, but she placed her focus to her feet, and the floor, anything that can distract her from Yoh…

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close**_

Yoh smiled at Anna and continued to danced to the chorus..

_**So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close **_

Instrumentals came in, as Yoh and Anna dance more graceful by the step and as the lyrics come in, Yoh and Anna danced slower and stop for a moment to stare at each other for these to lines..

_**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now? **_

And started to dance again faster than they danced the two lines before and with this, Anna and Yoh just looked at each other as they dance…_**  
**_

_**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**_

They continued to dance, as the song almost comes to an end, Yoh smiles and he sings along to the last lines as he looks into Anna's eyes…

_**So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

And as the song ends, he twirls Anna and goes back to position and smiles, they let go of each other. Having nothing to say, the spotlight still on them, they both stare at each other and then, everything went black.

**To be continued….**

**Author's Note: There you go, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. I hope you guys keep supporting this story. Flames are not allowed.**

**Take Care,**

**Ice-Princess-Natalie**


End file.
